Ahora Siempre estaremos juntos
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Despues de mucho tiempo Sakura y Shaoran pueden hacer realidad su amor... OJO! Lemon


Ahora siempre estaremos juntos.

Escrito por Saoriluna a.k.a Sakuluna

El sonido del despertador levantó muy temprano a Sakura, miró al lado de su cama y no vio a nadie, sólo pudo aspirar el tenue olor de una loción masculino. Bajó casi dormida las escaleras y entró a la cocina, el delicioso olor del desayuno terminaba de despertarla cuando de pronto sintió unas fuertes manos en su cintura.

Buenos días! Te despertaste muy temprano Sakura.

No podía esperar más para repetir lo de anoche, Shaoran.

La mente de los jóvenes se remontó al día anterior, en el que Shaoran había regresado de Hong Kong después de varios años..

Sakura había salido muy temprano para la preparatoria, cuando en una esquina vio a un apuesto joven con un osito en la mano, era...

Shaoran, regresaste!

Así es, Sakura, ya terminé mis asuntos en Hong Kong.

Ahora estaremos siempre juntos!

Debido a lo emocionante del reencuentro Sakura decidió no ir a clases en la tarde, y aprovechando la ausencia de su padre, que estaba en una expedición, de Touya, que ya no vivía en la casa y de Kero que pasaba una temporada con Eriol en Inglaterra, llevó a Shaoran a su casa. Una vez allí se sentaron en la sala y empezaron a conversar, cuando de pronto Shaoran se inclinó sobre el rostro de Sakura, dándole un beso muy apasionado:

Shaoran...

Te amo Sakura, quiero estar siempre contigo.

El beso se prolongó, y poco a poco Shaoran fue inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de su novia e introduciendo sus manos bajo la ropa de la joven. Sakura al sentirlo sobre su piel dio un suspiro y siguió besando a Li con más ansias, mientras tanto este iba recorriendo el maravilloso cuerpo de su amada; al notar que Shaoran tocaba con más pasión la piel alrededor de sus senos Sakura le dijo al oído:

Quieres que vayamos a mi cuarto un rato?

Shaoran la miró a los ojos asombrado, para luego susurrarle:

Tú que crees?

La pareja subió las escaleras sin dejar de besarse. Cuando estuvieron en la habitación de Sakura, Shaoran empezó a despojarla de su ropa suavemente, mientras Sakura le besaba el cuello, cuando la joven se encontró en ropa interior reaccionó y dijo a su novio:

Esto es trampa Shaoran, tú todavía estás vestido.

Tras lo cual procedió a desvestirlo, luego se acostaron en la cama, Li sobre Sakura; la joven ya no tenía puesto su bra, circunstancia que aprovechó Li para besar sus senos y mordisquear sus pezones; Sakura no podía más del placer, cuando sintió a su novio bajando. Shaoran besaba todo el recorrido desde el pecho de Sakura, hasta que llegó a su ombligo, donde introdujo su lengua y jugueteó dentro de él unos minutos, luego siguió bajando hasta llegar al borde de los panties de Sakura, los cuales retiró con sus manos mientras seguía besándola. Al llegar a su vagina Shaoran introdujo su lengua en aquel orificio, mientras con sus manos seguía frotándole los senos a la joven...

Shaoran,-decía entre gemidos la joven Kinomoto- ya no puedo más.

Al principio Li pensó que Sakura quería que se detuviera, pero no podía estar más equivocado, en un momento Sakura se colocó sobre él y lo empezó a besar mientras con sus manos se deshacía de los boxers del muchacho, para revelar una erección enorme, entonces Sakura se acercó al oído de su novio y le dijo:

Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Obedeciendo las órdenes de su dueña Li entró en la vagina de Kinomoto, la cual al sentir tan enorme objeto dentro de ella, gimió de placer; entonces Shaoran tropezó con un pequeño problema, Sakura era virgen, y él no quería hacerle daño, pero esta inquietud se resolvió cuando la propia Sakura se apretó contra él provocando que su miembro rompiera el himen de la joven.

Shaoran se abrazó fuertemente a la joven mientras seguía besándola, al tiempo que entraba y salía de su vagina; no demoró más que algunos momentos para que ambos alcanzaran el clímax juntos y Sakura cayera sobre Shaoran, el cual preocupado le preguntó:

Te dolió mucho?

No, estuvo genial.

Ambos se abrazaron y durmieron hasta el día siguiente.

... Estás lista ahora Sakura?

Sí- dijo la joven- tengo muchísima hambre.

FIN 

Nota: Viva! Mi primer lemon de CCS, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP. Si tienen algún comentario que hacerme pueden escribir a Nos vemos!


End file.
